


Royal Hair

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [96]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick has an accident
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 3





	Royal Hair

If he was paid a gold coin for every time he told Cedric not to mix up the shampoo bottles with whatever he was mixing up in their shared bathroom; Baileywick would be rich enough to have his own castle filled with staff. He could possibly even afford to purchase some kind of title; an Earldom perhaps. Since he was not paid, he could only sigh, rolling his eyes as he tried to search through the various bottles for the one he needed.

There was a lot to do this morning and the royal steward did not have time to allow for a full and proper bath. He picked up a bottle he was certain was a dry shampoo and he used it in his hair. He rubbed it into his scalp, sighing as he used a towel to clean off any excess before running a brush through it. With that he took off, leaving in a hurry to get the day started.

Baileywick didn’t notice that anyone was staring at him until lunch just started. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the way the king was looking at him, frowning when the monarch quickly looked away. “Is something wrong, sire?” he asked.

“Nothing!” Roland said a little too quickly with a shake of his head. 

He frowned and looked over at the other Royals. James had his hands clapped over his mouth. Amber was at least covering her face with a fan to avoid looking as if she were staring. Sofia just smiled, giggling as she pointed at the steward’s head.

He blinked, quickly bowing before taking his leave to see what the princess was pointing at. He made his way over to a mirror and stared at his reflection in horror. Baileywick grabbed at his hair, a faint noise of horror choking in his throat.

His hair. His hair was bright purple.

“...CEDRIC!” he screamed.

The royal sorcerer winced when the door to his workshop was slammed open. He turned and blinked as Baileywick stood in the open doorway, looking furious. His facial expression wasn’t what surprised him and he blinked as his brain slowly registered what he was actually looking at. “...Baileywick?”

“You need to fix this!” Baileywick cried, gesturing at his purple hair.

“What happened?!”

“You and your damned bottles in the bathroom!”

“Ah…”

“Cedric!”

He winced, holding up his hands to try and calm the other down. “I can fix it! I can fix it! I just need to mix some things together and…”

“I’ve been walking around the entire morning like this!” Baileywick cried, throwing his hands up in despair.

Cedric hugged him around his middle, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “But you look handsome,” he said.

Baileywick huffed, slowly returning the kiss. “You will take all of your experiments out of the bathroom tonight,” he said. “I never want this to happen again. I am not some kind of peacock royal steward!”

“Okay,” Cedric said, sighing as he pouted at the other. “I still think it looks rather nice.”

“Cedric!”

“Okay okay! I’m going!”


End file.
